User talk:BlankyXP
Nice user page! Logo Yeah, I know. Can you make a logo like the one on the MySims Wikia? Except I want the background to be Rocket Reef and the characters: *Logo: the MySims Racing version of MySims and Morcubus (NOT MySims version) and Violet Nightshade (Either the MySims or the MySims Agents Version) are beside it. *Close Up: Dr. F, Star, Mel the Mummy, Leaf and Vic Vector *In Back: T.O.B.O.R., Proto-Makoto and Alexa Lexington Thanks! Animal Crossing Leader 12:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Logo THAT IS THE BEST LOGO EVER!!! I BET EVERYONE WHO SEES THAT WOULD WANT YOU TO MAKE ONE FOR THEIR WIKIA!! Animal Crossing Leader 10:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Background/Skin OK, on top (where the Wikia Gaming,Create a new wiki,user,My Talk,Watchlist,MORE and Log Out is) can you put the original 6 interest icons, and if you have room some essences. Then put whatever background you want. Plus, if you know how, can you put Leaf's head icon (from MySims Kingdom) on the category tag/line thing. Thank You BlankyXP!! Animal Crossing Leader 13:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) -Great Job on the skin, but there's one thing missing...you forgot to put the Tasty icon! Can you please fix that? Thanx Animal Crossing Leader 09:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC). P.S. Nice... bubbles? uhh.. icons? Well the two things with games and characters. Can you make one for areas? You don't need to but I think it'll be cool! Yo Blankynator Hi I'm User:Orange Yoda. Yeah I saw the logo for this wikia, and I thought, could you make one for my wikia? Yeah! My wikia is Super Smash Bros. Fanon Can you make one for me please? Thank Yous! Orange Yoda 11:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I created another wiki. I was wondering if you can make heads or tales on how to make the page MediaWiki:Monaco.css. For an example, use MeowMix's page but change the url to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/vghacks/images/5/5b/Yiiy.png? Thanks! P.S. Can you also change my background to this. Once again, thanks! Orange Yoda 21:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted you to please make me an Enter sign just like this. But can you change BLANKYXP into ENTER (please in the center)and please change Leaf into Mario (on the left) and Link on the right? Thank You Blankynator! Orange Yoda 00:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What Banner? Do you mean the ENTER banner? Sim Request Hey.Um,can you make a picture of my mysim,please? Eyes:Mayor Rosalyn's eyes Hair style and color:Renee's hair style(color:black) Skin color:Tan Outfit description:In Ms.Nicole's boutique(you'll find an outfit with pearls strung around the neck,a green shirt with dandelions i think that it was,and white baggy pants). Face tattoos that my sim would have:I have two face paints:freckles and blushes(not the swirly kind,though). Accessories:Professor Nova's glasses Background:in front of DJ Candy's night club thanks! Help Please? Hey, I was wondering if you knew how to do this. You know that little Mini Table that shows a picture of a character and some info about them, How do you make that table or whatever exactly? Should I be more specific? I've never understood how to make those things. Is there something I'm overlooking? Thanks again... But I'm stuck again Hey, thanks for you help. But I'm stuck again. I tried to create a page for one of my Sim Characters and when I tried using the "Character" Option, everytime I tried to put a picture of my character, I kept getting a strange error. So it won't upload the image. Can I choose another option aside from "Character" like "Blank"? Would it still work? Sorry to bother you again ^^; Tara-chan 22:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks cont. What?! I could have sworn I uploaded it only once. O_O; Well I keep getting this "Hyper text Download" Hold On, I'll take a Snapshot of it. http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Pikachugirl92/Stupidness/what_the_2.png http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Pikachugirl92/Stupidness/what_the_1.png It tells me to download that first file, then I open it and it says what's on the second link... Except replace the "j"s with "Tara" This is really confusing. Tara-chan 23:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks cont. That would be cool, and if you could take down the Extra pictures somehow, that'd be twice as Awesome. But what am I gonna do if the website won't let me use the Higher Quality Picture? Tara-chan 00:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks cont. Oh, right. That works ^^; Thank you! ^^ Thanks cont. Sounds like a plan. But I'll have to get to work on it tomorrow. I have to go to bed soon. ^^; Thanks Cont. It's perfect! I'm working on her page right now.... Okay the page is done. You can find it under "Characters" Thanks Cont. Wow! It looks amazing! Thanks so much for all your help! ^^ Thanks cont. Oh, one last thing. I'm reading that Fan Fiction you wrote called "Survival for a Signature" and it's Awesome! The character's are depicted perfectly, and it's very funny. Great job! ^^ No problem. I think you should continue it when you get the chance. Yeah, I might be that person. But there a lot of people on DA who like Buddy as well. x3; Can you please help me? Hi I'm kinda new to all the wiki sites and everything so I'm having a tough time. I followed instructions given to me by my friend to make a page for my character but I still feel like I did something wrong. Can you help me? Thank you so much for your time Hey I think my main problem is that it won't appear on the character page. thanks cont. Yup, that was me! that character was Claus, he's Lucas' Twin brother. Tara-chan 02:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) My page The page I made about my character, I submitted it to the character part and it won't show up. Thanks Cont. Why thank you. In my opinion, it's much better to stay faithful to the game's style than mess it all up. My style is considered, by some, to be adaptive. My page cont. Yes please. Thanks cont. Yeah, I love the traditional style too. It's so small and cute! ^^ My page cont. Yes but I have no idea what the Savannah stuff is Thank You, Blankyperson. Thank you, Blankyperson. Good to know. Now... to my new fanon!-- 23:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Adminperson Whoah! You're an admin here too?! NoPoppybestfriendswithJasmin 23:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) R.E welcome thanks blanksLegodude2221 19:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) can i be a admin can i be a admin plese i have made great editsLegodude2221 13:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Is... Is Animal Crossing Leader on anymore? I posted him a question on his talk page and I saw that his last contribution was on December 16th so I really unsure if he'll get back to me...... Oh, okay! Here is my question: Now is it okay to post character and place information here about my stories from the regular MySims Wiki? No request,but a nice to meet you and asking post! hello there! I just wanted to say "nice to meet you!"...apparently,I'm not really that average of a girl with my disability and all ^^;; maybe...would you like to see some of my art?I can draw something for you if you'd like! okay,I'll get right to it! okay,like the title says for my post,I'll draw that! Featured Article When will you change the featured article on the front page?-----Wii Maniac:) 02:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC)